Butterfly Kisses
by Blondie Pants
Summary: It is many years after the war, and Zuko has three children. But he is especially close to his youngest daughter, Leandra, his miracle baby. This is a songfic to Bob Carlise's beautiful song, Butterfly Kisses.


Newly revised as of 10/27/09.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I didn't come up with it. I don't get paid for this. Please show your appreciation and review. It's the only form of recognition I get.

xXxXxXx

_There's two things that I know for sure,  
She's sent here from heaven,  
And she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life,  
But most of all…_

Princess Leandra had fallen asleep on a couch in the corner of the ballroom. Fire Lord Zuko smiled when he saw her, and walked over to his youngest daughter. Gently, he lifted the little girl into his arms and carried her out.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Zuko turned around to see who was speaking. It was one of his advisors. "The lord from the southeastern Earth Kingdom hasn't spoken to you yet, as he wished. He's becoming impatient."

"I'll return in a moment. I have to put my daughter to bed."

"Can't it wait? Or maybe Lady Katara could do it…?"

The glare he received from his ruler was answer enough.

In the corridor, the young princess stirred in her father's arms. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie. You fell asleep in the ballroom."

For a reply, she snuggled into his chest again in a half-conscious state, the most innocent smile on her face.

When they reached her room, Zuko helped her into a nightdress and reminded her to thank the gods for the day. As she said her nightly prayer, Zuko knelt by her bed and silently said a prayer that had remained unchanged every night since Leandra's birth. _Thank you, Icella, Goddess of Life and Death, for my three beautiful children and for my Lady, Katara. Thank you most of all for my little girl, Leandra, my miracle baby._

"Butterfly kisses," Zuko said tenderly. Leandra smiled and sat up to give them. When she dropped back onto her dark pink pillow, Zuko kissed her cheek.

" 'Night, Daddy," she breathed.

"Goodnight, Baby Girl."

The princess was already asleep.

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer,  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must've done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night._

Her cheeks were rosy red from the chilly winter air, and the white petals of the Winter Blossom had fallen in her hair. Zuko plucked a whole one off a nearby tree and tucked behind her ear. "You'll be fine, sweetie."

The little girl looked up at him, complete sincerity in her caramel eyes. "I know, Daddy. You'll be there."

Here words tugged on his heart in a way that only his baby girl could.

A stable hand walked toward them, leading a small pony. The Fire Lord lifted his daughter into the saddle, then took the reins and led the animal around the ring. Soon, the child's nervous expression was replaced by a huge grin.

Later, Zuko decided that, no matter how much wrong he had committed as a young man, the gods had still been grateful enough for what he had done _right_ toreward him. They had shown their gratitude with little Princess Leandra, his miracle baby, the daughter he had almost lost.

_Sweet sixteen today.  
She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup,  
From ribbons and curls.  
Trying wings her out in a great big world.  
But I remember…_

Leandra and Renata were sparring, watched by the critical eye of their mother. Today was the morning that Leandra turned sixteen, and officially became a woman. Zuko stood next to his wife, who was calling out instructions. He watched his daughter move through her waterbending stances, trying to break through her sister's defenses. _Why does she look more like Kat every time I see her?_ He thought, bemused. Katara was clapping. Zuko snapped back to reality in time to hear her words.

"Congratulations, Leandra. I've been thinking hard about this, and I've decided that you're finally ready to bear the title 'Master.'"

Leandra's face lit up, and Renata smiled. "Really?" Katara nodded. "Yipee!" Leandra took a running start, and threw herself into a complicated flip, which she landed perfectly.

Zuko laughed to himself. She was becoming a woman, but there was enough of the little girl left in her. It was time for her to try out her own wings.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you don't mind,"  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must've done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night._

Zuko knocked on his daughter's bedroom door, Akeo trailing behind him. Renata answered it, smiling broadly. "Mother and I are very proud of our work, boys. Come see." She led them through to the washroom that connected to the bedroom, and Zuko's breath stopped in his throat.

His miracle baby stood there, smiling. A long kimono fit her form perfectly, and her sister and mother had done her makeup in such a way that emphasized her beautiful eyes and black hair just enough but not too much. The silk was a pale gold, embroidered with intricate designs in red and purple thread. The sleeves were very long, hanging almost to the floor with her arms at her sides. The obi was bright crimson, embroidered with gold and a bit of black. Ruby eardrops shimmered at her ears, and her hair had been carefully teased into curls, then styled up on her head with a few locks hanging down to frame her lovely face. A faint scent of flowers hung around her, and Katara was just putting the last white petal in her hair.

"Well, how do I look?"

Zuko took the last Winter Blossom from his wife and tucked behind their daughter's ear, trying to keep his voice steady. She had grown so much. "Beautiful. You look beautiful, Baby." Leandra smiled and kissed his cheek. When he gave her a confused look, she explained, "I'm a little old for butterfly kisses, don't you think?" She turned to his brother for his opinion, which he provided bluntly with "Your waist is _not_ that small," causing Renata to smack him on the back of his head.

"What did I do?" he said, sounding hurt.

"You don't say that to a girl!"

Katara was trying to hold in a chuckle, and Leandra giggled, her curls bouncing just slightly. "Come, on, Leandra," her mother said. "I think everyone is in the ballroom by now." Leandra nodded and left the room, followed by her two siblings. Zuko chuckled at what he now saw on the back of her obi, off to one side.

"What?" his wife said.

"A black phoenix?"

Katara smiled mischievously. "We couldn't resist."

"She's more beautiful than I ever could have imagined," he said. "I'm going to miss her."

"She hasn't left yet," the queen pointed out.

"She's a woman now. I'm going to miss our miracle baby."

"She'll always be our miracle baby. Even when she has miracle babies of her own." Katara turned her face up for a kiss, which she received. "We should be downstairs to see her enter."

He kissed her hand and then wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come, then. I don't want to miss this."

_I don't deserve her love, _he told himself as they walked down the stairs, his arm around the waterbender's waist. _After what I did during those years at sea, I don't deserve any of this._

_Yes you do, _a voice said. It was sweet and harsh at the same time, comforting yet unsettling. _You deserve her, and Renata, and Akeo, and Katara, and all of your future grandchildren. But I saved Leandra for you because you saved my children, the Water Tribes._

_All the precious time.__  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._

"Ma! Da! _Da!_"

Zuko knew what was going on, but ran out of the room in fake surprise and saw his youngest daughter running towards him. Tears were sliding down her face, but she was smiling wider than he'd ever seen her smile, and she crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Fire Lord lifted her up, laughing. "What happened, Baby?"

"It's Riku! He proposed!" She laughed and hugged her father. "Where's Mother?"

Zuko smiled, he had known that it would happen today or tomorrow. That morning, Riku had come to him for permission to marry his youngest daughter. "She's in the dressing room, trying to see if she can get away with wearing an old dress again." He put Leandra back onto the floor and leaned close to her ear. "Tell her she looks beautiful."

_She'll change her name today,  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room, just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking,  
I said, "I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over…and gave me…_

The day had finally arrived. Leandra stood there, in her mother's wedding dress, which had been altered to fit her perfectly. It had not needed to be altered much. The Fire Lord could hardly believe that this was the same person who had fallen asleep in her first political dinner party, had been a bit nervous to ride her first pony, had mastered her waterbending power, and had kept her huge secret for so many years. She saw her father looking at her, and said "What are you thinking, Da?"

"I…I don't know…. You grew up so fast. I just feel that I've been losing you for years, and I only noticed just now."

She picked up her skirt and walked over to her father…

_Butterfly kisses, with her mama there,  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._  
"_Walk me down the isle, Daddy, it's just about time."  
_"_Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong,  
I must've done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses._

…and gave him butterfly kisses, just like she had many years ago, every night before bed.

"Dang it, Leandra, I wasn't finished with your hair." Katara said exasperatedly. Leandra laughed and returned to her mother, who tucked in the last red and white flower into the bride's hair. "Now you're ready. Zuko, _don't touch it_."

"I won't."

Leandra returned to him and gave hum a hug. "It's almost time, Da," she whispered into his shoulder. Zuko hugged her as if she would die if he let go.

Leandra stepped away from her father, and he let go reluctantly. "Does Ma's dress still look pretty, Da?"

He smiled sadly at her, and a tear started to fall. "It looks as lovely as it was the day I married her, and you look just as beautiful, Leandra."

"Daddy, don't cry, then you'll get me started, and then I'll ruin my makeup…" a tear leaked out and slid down her cheek. Leandra wiped it away. "Oh, now look what you've gone and done." Despite her fussing and the tear, her makeup was still perfect.

_What could I possibly have done to merit this?_ Zuko thought. He was in a daze when he took his daughter's arm and walked into the ballroom, which had been decked out magnificently for the occasion. But he knew now. He had known ever since Icella had seen fit to tell him. The goddess had interfered with Leandra's birth eighteen years ago, when the royal couple had almost lost the newborn child. She had done it out of gratitude because he put an end to the war, which in turn saved what was left of the Water Tribes, her children. Icella had handed him his miracle baby, and now it was time for him to hand her to another.

_I couldn't ask God for more.  
Man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember,  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses…_

Zuko knew couldn't have asked for a better reward, and he didn't want one. Leandra was his daughter, his precious baby girl, and he loved her more than life itself. Zuko had managed to accept, when Leandra was fourteen, that he couldn't shelter her and protect her. She was strong-headed, as he was. Leandra kissed his cheek, whispered "I love you, Daddy," and he handed her arm to Riku, who took it, smiling at his bride. It was time to let her go.

Zuko smiled sadly and stepped back from the couple. No matter how far away she went, or how long it was before he saw her again, he would always remember morning hugs, and butterfly kisses.

xXxXxXx


End file.
